How to deal
by CrystolConeticut
Summary: When Christy's dad dies, how will she deal with it? Kyle/OC for the awesomesauce ChristyCullen101! NOT A ONESHOT, FULL LENGTH STORY!
1. Pilot

**This is a full- length story dedicated to the lurvvvvley ChristyCullen101! (Ik, we just keep one- upping each other lol). I just had this idea and had 2 put it down on paper, or, err, microsoft word, hehe. Well, enjoy!**

_**You ever love somebody so much,**_

_**You can barely breathe when your wit 'em?**_

_**You meet, and neither one of you,**_

_**Even knew what hit 'em?**_

Noone's P.O.V.

"Are we almost there?" Christy sighed angrily.

Her dad chuckled. "Christy, you could walk to this mall blindfolded and still know the way, so how about _you _tell _me_?"

It was true. "There's only one street left to go." She said gladly.

Well, before this plot gets even _more _interesting (that was sarcasm; but don't worry, it _will _get interesting) let's explain more about fifteen- year- old Christy Morejon. Christy was born in Hollywood, California, and her little brother, Nathan, was born in Beverly Hills. This seems like it would be pretty awesome, right? Well, it was. Because at age three, her and Nathan (who was two at the time) were whisked away from the Golden Coast and sent to a town that, er, isn't really on a coast. Her family settled down in a small town in Colorado, where at age seven her parents divorced. And those were the highlights of her life.

Hey, things were pretty boring in Colorado.

And right now her, Nathan, and their father were driving on a seemingly uninteresting trip to the Denver Mall. Which was living up to be pretty uninteresting, until...

"Okay, turn right." Christy chirped at her dad. Her dad drove into the far right lane just as the light turned red. Just their luck.

But her dad kept driving. Sure he had bumped it down to about 20 miles per hour, but he was supposed to stop completely. Duh. That's what you do at a red light.

"Um, dad? The light's red." Nathan said from the backseat.

"I know Nathan, but these brakes aren't working!" Their dad said, panicking. Their eyes widened.

_************************************************* EIGHT YEARS AGO*******************************************************************************************************************************_

_"So, kids, what do you think of this one?" Mr. Morejon asked. Christy and Nathan bounced around in the dark green Ford Escape._

_"Oooh! Can we get it! Can we get it!" They giggled happily. They were at Merill Motors, a car dealership in South Park. Mr. Morejon needed a new car after his soon- to- be- ex- wife filed for divorce. Plus, he was hoping it would cheer his kids up and take their minds off of the constant fighting that was going on._

_"Sure kids!" Mr. Morejon said happily._

_"Yay!" They yelled._

_Mr. Morejon smiled before turning to the dealer. "How much?"_

_The car salesmen smiled. "Since this car was pre- owned, it's going to be 7,000 dollars."_

_Mr. Morejon turned to his never- been- happier kids and then back to the dealer. "I'll take it."_

_******************************************** EIGHT YEARS LATER*********************************************************************************************************************************_

"What the hell does that mean?" Christy yelled.

"It means I can't stop!" Her dad screamed.

Mr. Morejon ran the red light and swerved into the Denver Mall Plaza before turning to the Sears Auto Repair Shop parking lot and slowing down as much as he could before he stopped the car on those bumpers at the end of parking spaces. They all sighed with relief.

The Morejons walked into the Auto Shop when they were stopped by a repair guy who looked to be in his mid- twenties.

"Can I help you?" He asked them.

"Yes. The brakes aren't working on my Ford Escape." Mr. Morejon said.

"You know why they're called cars FORDs right?" The guy said, smiling.

"No. Why?" Mr. Morejon asked, oblivious that this guy was about to make a joke.

"It stands for Fix Or Repair Daily." The man said, laughing. They threw out a couple of fake laughs.

"Ok. I'll go see about your car." Repair- man said before leaving.

"Good thing the police didn't pull me over for running that red light, or I wouldn't have been able to stop!" Mr. Morejon joked with his kids. They smiled. And those smiles were real, too.

Their dad always knew had to make the best out of tough situations.

_**************************************************************** SEVEN MONTHS LATER (PRESENT DAY)************************************************************************************_

Christy's P.O.V.

"Christy, we've got to go pick up Nathan from football practice!" Dad yelled.

I rolled my eyes, and walked outside to our Ford Escape, where I proceeded to get into the front seat.

"No, Christy, it's your brothers turn." My dad said, frowning at me.

I sighed, before sitting in the backseat. My brother and I took turns sitting in the front seat, which I found totally unfair. Like, I was the oldest, so I should sit in the front seat everytime, right? Glad you see things my way.

We were on a highway that barely anyone used, when my dad was looking at a map, trying to find the nearest Subway.

"Okay, so if we go onto Fairview avenue, then take a right, there should be one right after-"

"Dad!" I interrupted.

He looked at me. "What?"

"Wrong side of the road!" I yelled. Luckily, there weren't any cars on this side, so we had some time.

"Oh. Sorry." He said before putting his hands on the steering wheel, but not turning it.

I saw another car coming toward us.

"Dad, what are you doing, turn it!" I yelled.

"I'm trying! It won't turn!" He screamed, using all of his strength to try and turn the wheel.

It still wouldn't budge.

The car was coming closer.

"Dad! Stop trying to be funny! _Just turn the wheel!_" I sobbed.

"You think I would joke about this! Hold tight!" He said, making motions with his hands for the other person to move over. I moved into the middle seat and buckled up.

"I love you, Christy!" Dad yelled.

I held up my arms, shielding my face. "Dad, don't-"

There are no words to describe what happened next.

_*********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************_

Christy's P.O.V. (still)

I opened my eyes, wondering where I was. This wasn't my bed at my mom's house. Or my dad's. And then I realized what had just happened.

I unbuckled and got out of the car, barely strong enough to stand. I had seen enough action movies to know that I needed to get my dad out of the car, or who knows what would happen. The car could fall off of a cliff, or explode, or something.

I opened dad's door and breathed a sigh of relief when I realized that he was only unconcious, and not dead. I tried to take out his body, but he was a little on the chubby side, and I wasn't strong enough to lift him out. After several attemps, I realized that this wasn't going to work, and I went to the other car.

I realized that I knew someone in the other car. Kyle Broflovski, a kid in my grade. He was sitting next to his mom. I didn't really speak to him much, but that was no reason to not save his life. So I tried to pull him out. I realized that I could, and I carried him a good ten yards or so, before my knees started to buckle and I collapsed under his added weight.

I tried to move, but he had me pinned, and he didn't even know it.

I took a deep breath. "KYLE!" I yelled, so loud I'm sure everyone in Rhode Island heard it, but Kyle remained in his unconcious state. I thought up ways to get him to wake up.

I could spit in his face, but that was rude, and would be adding insult to injury, literally. I could knock both of our heads together, but I don't think we should hurt ourselves anymore than we already are, plus I think I had whiplash.

I stared at him, as he was unconcious, thinking ironically that even though he was unconcious, I was the one who was completely helpless.

Then, I heard a deafening _BOOM! _and I was showered with parts of metal. 

"No..." I said, as tears started to run down my cheeks. I looked at Kyle, jealous that he was so peacefully out of mind.

"I love you too, dad." I whispered.

"Kyle, wake up. For the love of god just _wake up_." I sobbed, willing with all of my might for him to just open his eyes.

Then, I felt everything in my body give out.

And everything went black.

_**Just gonna stand there and watch me burn,**_

_**Well, that's alright because I like the way it hurts.**_

_**Just gonna stand there and hear me cry,**_

_**Well, that's alright because I love the way you lie.**_

**Yea, ik, cliche ending. But wat do u think of the story so far, dont worry the story will get better, i just suck at beginnings.**

**Review, lovies!**

**-CC**


	2. Meanwhile

**Yo! Sup? Well, before any1 mentions it, im aware tht i accidently made christy b in rhode island instead of colorado, cuz i was thinkin of how rhode island nvr gets 2 hav any fun sooooo... yea. But no worries, i fixed it ^ ^**

**Well, read on, and other chracters nd (by request of ChristyCullen101...ok u caught me i was gonna use her anyway) my very own oc (oh thers no need 2 applaud, u guys XP lol jk) will be makin appearances, so here you go!**

**Disclaimer: I illegally own south park :) (jk)**

_**But that's just how the story unfolds, **_

_**You get another hand soon after you fold...**_

_**And when your plans unravel in the sand,**_

_**What would you wish for, **_

_**if you had one chance?**_

Mary's P.O.V. (threw you a curveball there, didn't I?)

I lifted my blue golf club and took a swing. The ball landed about three feet away from the hole.

Ok, let me explain. I was at a place called Adventureland, which was in South Park. It was one of those places where you can play mini golf, and do go- karts and batting cages and stuff like that.

I was here with Kenny and Stan, two of my three best friends (the other one was Christy) and we were playing mini- golf. It's weird, because I know Kenny and Stan's other best friend is Kyle, but we never hang out, me, Kenny, Kyle, Stan, and Christy, all together. It's always been the three of us.

"Ok, final hole." Kenny said as he stepped up with his orange golf club. "1st place takes all, 3rd place gets killed. 2nd place just keeps their mouth shut." He joked as he lined up his shot.

I rolled my eyes and took out my phone. It's weird, because usually Christy texts me as when she and her dad pick up Nathan, because they talk about baseball and she gets bored. I clicked the new text message option on my screen.

**heyyyyy**

I sent this to Christy and closed my phone, starting to get worried. What if something had happened? What if-

My thoughts were interrupted when I felt a golf ball hit my ass. I turned around to see Kenny luagh and Stan trying not to.

"You did that on purpose!" I glared at Kenny, who nodded.

"Hell yes I did that on purpose! And because I did it on purpose, it doesn't count as a shot."

"Fuck yes it counts as a shot!" Stan yelled.

"Nuh- uh!" Kenny said, crossing his arms.

"Uh- _huh!" _Stan said, sticking his tongue out at Kenny.

God, what a bunch of five- year- olds.

"Well Kenny, if you just use your 'mad skillz' that you claim to have, then it won't even matter, right?" I smirked.

"You're right! I do have awesome skillz!" Kenny said joyfully as he took his shot. Six shots and many profanities later, he finally got it in the hole. It had only taken me two shots, and when Stan got a hole- in- one, well the look on Kenny's face was priceless.

I looked down at my phone, realizing that Christy hadn't replied. I bit my lip nervously, but then I burst out laughing when I saw Kenny chasing Stan, threatening him with his golf club.

I'm sure she's fine. I thought, before going over to break them up.

Kyle's P.O.V.

I opened my eyes, and my head pounding. It felt like I had a hangover... NOT THAT I KNOW WHAT THAT FEELS LIKE! But when you hang out with Kenny alot... ok, point is, my head freaking hurts.

I blanked out for a second, then realized what happened. I turned my head (I, luckily, don't have whiplash) to see that there were pieces of both cars everywhere. My mom was nowhere to be seen.

I turned my head back and realized that I was on top of someone. How did I miss that? Wait, I knew this girl. Her name was Christy, and she didn't look to good. There was a large gash on her forehead, and the tears that she had surely been crying left two clean tracks on her otherwise ash- covered face.

I lowered my head to her chest and was relieved when her heart was still beating, but barely.

Wait. I needed to call 911! We need help! I cursed when I realized I dont have my phone on me.

Then, by the luckiest coincidence, I heard a _ding! _signaling a text. It must be Christy's phone! I looked, seeing that it wasn't in either of her front pockets, so it must be in one of her back pockets.

So, I slowly put my hand into her back pocket, all the time praying that she won't wake up and get the wrong idea.

I grabbed her phone and dialed 911.

_"911, what's your emergency?"_

"I've been in a car crash! Um, I'm on I- 95! Help!"

_"Relax, sir. Help is on the way."_

I hung up the phone. Ok, it's going to be fine. I'm going to be fine. She's going to be fine.

Wait, what's her name again? Why am I holding a pink cell phone? Where's my mom?

Everything started to become hazy, and I closed my eyes.

Stan's P.O.V.

After I avoided assault using a golf club, we decided to go to Moo- Moo's, which is an ice cream place right next to Adventure Land (yeah, I know, pretty gay name).

So we went and I got a chocolate ice cream cone, Kenny got a peanut butter cup, and Mary was the only one of us who got two scoops, both vanilla.

I don't know if you guys know this, but Mary eats alot. _Alot. _Nearly everytime I see her she's eating something. But she's not fat at all. Or muscular or anything. It's pretty odd.

"Done." Kenny said, throwing his napkin away. I rolled my eyes. I've gone out for ice cream enough with these two (we all love ice cream, even when it's cold outside, which it usually is in South Park) to know that they are total weirdos when eating ice cream. I think I eat mine pretty normally, but Kenny finishes his in about two bites, and Mary takes _forever. _She doesn't even bite the ice cream at all, she just licks it. And Kenny never even gets brain freeze or gets ice cream smeared on his face of anything. Maybe him and Mary are both superheroes or something. I can't believe I'm having this conversation in my head.

"I'm worried about Christy." Mary said, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Why?" I asked.

"Well she isn't answering my texts. Do you think she's ok?"

What is it about girls and texting all the time? "I think she's fine. What do you think, Kenny?"

I looked over at Kenny, who I noticed was being quiet, and that's not normal for Kenny.

Kenny was busy staring at Mary as she licked around her vanilla ice cream. Wow. What a huge pervert. Oh well, what more can you expect from Kenny? Mary didn't notice because she had totally blanked out and looked really worried.

"Hellooooo! Kenny!" I said, waving my hand in front of his face.

"What?" He seethed.

"Mary's worried that something happened to Christy. What do you think?"

Kenny stood up on the table. I pinched the bridge of my nose again.

"Well-"

All of a sudden Kenny slipped on some spilt ice cream, cracking his head open on the side of the table.

"Well... he _did _say loser gets killed..." I said. Mary laughed. We left, leaving Kenny's body right there on the table.

Nathan's P.O.V.

Damn it, where the hell is my dad? He was supposed to pick me up a half hour ago! The coach offered to give me a ride home, but I said no, sure that my dad was going to be here any minute. It's been ten minutes since then, and he still isn't here!

I took out my phone, texting Christy because my dad almost never answers his phone.

**Where the fuck are you guys?**

I sent it, then put my phone away. Less than a minute later, it started ringing. I checked the caller ID. It was Christy.

"Where the hell are you guys?"

_"Um, is this Nathan?"_

"Who wants to know?"

_"Hi, I'm Kyle."_

"Why do you have my sisters phone?"

_"Well, there's been an accident..."_

My eyes widen.

_**Can we pretend that airplanes, in the night sky, **_

_**Are like shooting stars?**_

_**I could really use a wish right now, wish right now,**_

_**Wish right now...**_

**Well, until next time...**

**THAT'S ALL FOLKS!**

**P.S. Read the book the Lovely Bones. Its insanely awesome.**

**-CC **


	3. Everyone has something to hide

**Well, its safe to say that i am obsessed with this story. I'm trying to make it have sort of a Lost theme with the flashbacks and such, but I don't know if I'm doing a very good job :/**

**Disclaimer: I don't own South Park, or Christy Morejon.**

_**Street lights, glisten on the boulevard,**_

_**And cold nights make staying alert so- hard.**_

_**For heaven's sake, keep me awake,**_

_**So I won't be caught off- guard...**_

_"Ok, whatever we say, doesn't leave this room." Bebe said at her thirteenth birthday party. The rest of us nod solemnly._

_"Mary, you're quiet." Christy said, turning to her friend who was sitting right next to her. Mary shrugged._

_"Well, don't you have any secrets?" Wendy asked._

_Mary hesitated, looking nervous. "Well, there is this one thing. But you guys can't tell anyone."_

_Heidi gasped. "I knew it! You like Kenny!"_

_Mary blushed slightly and looked away. "That's not what I was about to say."_

_"But you do like him, don't you?" Annie asked._

_Mary sighed. "Yeah, I do. Kinda. But, well..." Mary took her hair out of its ponytail. Our eyes widened. Christy wondered why Mary had worn her hair in a ponytail. She never did, anymore, because she thought that it made her look nerdy. Well, now everyone knew why she had been sporting the updo._

_There was a pink, ugly scar tracing its way up her scalp._

_"Whoah. How did that happen?" Bebe asked._

_Mary bit her lip and started fiddling with her scarf, which was now in her lap. "My mom threw a high- heel at my head."_

_Christy's jaw dropped. It all clicked. Mary had come into school with some bruises a couple of times but she had said they were from fencing. And they believed her. They_

_knew that Mary's mom was strict, but they didn't think Mary was getting abused. Each one of them had seen books or saw a tv show about abuse, and each one of them thought 'How could their friends not know what was going on with them? What kind of people are they?'_

_And now they knew that there was always an excuse. There was no way of knowing._

Christy's P.O.V.

My eyes fluttered open. Where was I? The walls were white, and the bed wasn't very comfy.

A door to the side of me opened, and a nurse came in. Aah. The hospital.

"Oh, good, you're awake. Your family and friends are here to see you." The nurse said. She walked out of the room and returned with mom, Nathan, Mary, Stan, and Kenny. They all looked worried, and I noticed that Mary had her scarf around her neck and was fiddling with it. Crap. She only did that when she was _really _worried.

Mom started tearing up, and she ran over to me, hugging me gently. "Sweetie, are you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah mom, I'm fine." I said. And, by a miracle, I really was. Sure, there was that whiplash, but other than that there were only a few cuts and bruises.

"Wait, mom, how did you find out that I was in the car crash?" I asked, confused. "How did any of you find out?" I looked at everybody in the room.

"Well, Kyle called us." Mary said, motioning towards herself, Kenny, and Stan.

"Kyle called me too. And then I called mom." Nathan said.

"Oh my god! Is Kyle okay?" I asked frantically.

"Um, he's in ICU because he has a concussion." Kenny said, never one to sugar coat things. "But, I'm sure he'll be fine." He added quickly.

I layed down, taking this all in. "When can I go home?" I asked my mom, who was still crying silently.

"You need to stay overnight just to be sure that you'll be fine on your own." Mom said. I sighed.

Awkward silence.

A very loud _ding! _interrupted the, well, nothingness that was taking place and Mary took out her phone. Her already pale face turned slightly paler.

"Um, that's my mom. I need to get home. Bye Christy." Mary said, hugging me.

I looked at her worriedly, and she wouldn't meet my eyes.

"Do you need me to give you a ride, Mary?" My mom offered, to which Mary shook her head.

"No thanks. I can walk it." She smiles weakly and turns to leave.

I wish I could get up and help her, but I was stuck in this damn hospital bed.

Kenny's P.O.V.

I followed Mary as she walked out into the lobby and grabbed her wrist before she could leave.

"Mary! What is it?" I asked. She turned to face me.

"It's past my curfew, and my mom gets kinda mad when I'm out late at night." She said, shrugging it off.

"Are you still getting-" I looked around to make sure that no one was listening to us "- murdered?" I asked quietly.

She rolled her eyes. "Kenny, it's not a swear. And no one's listening, so you don't have to use your code word for it."

"Fine. Are you still getting abused?" I whispered.

"Yeah, but not that much! And my mom probably won't be that mad because it's not _that _late so I'll probably be fine." She assured unconvincingly as she fiddled with her scarf.

I ran a hand through my hair, frustrated. "One of these days I'm going to have to tell somebody about what's going on." I told her.

She shook her head. "I don't want to make a big deal about this."

I turned her head so that she looked right into my eyes.

"But Mary, it's a big deal."

_**Cheer up and dry your damp- eyes,**_

_**And tell me when it rains.**_

_**And I'll blend up that rainbow above you,**_

_**And shoot it through your veins...**_

**So, a little shorter, and for the record, Mary doesn't fence anymore, and Christy accidentally told Kenny that Mary gets abused, so that's how he found out. Oh, and Kenny and Mary aren't dating.**

**And even tho I didnt tell her anything about it, ChristyCullen101 spoiled the Mary/ Kenny plot! Damn you and ur ability to be a good reader :/ ok, I forgive u Christy ^ ^**

**Oh, and let me just say that I am addicted to Big Brother, it's freakin awesome!**

**-CC**


	4. The truth comes out

**Thanks 4 the lovely reviews, my lovies.**

**And... here we go!**

_**Baby, baby, **_

_**it looks like it's gonna hail!**_

_**Baby, baby, **_

_**it looks like it's gonna hail!**_

_"So, Bubbey, how was basketball practice?" Mrs. Broflovski asked her son._

_"It was fine, mom." Kyle mumbled. He had just finished basketball practice, and him and his mom were driving in their Lexus LX down a nice, quiet highway that not a lot of people took. Kyle saw this as an opportunity for peace and quiet, but, unfortunately for Kyle, Mrs. Broflovski saw this as an opportunity to bond with her son._

_"Didn't they say you were too short for basketball?" Mrs. Broflovski asked Kyle._

_"Mom, that was eight years ago, I think I've grown a few inches since then." Kyle said, rolling his eyes._

_"Didn't they also say that you weren't black enough?" She questioned._

_"Mom, can we please not talk about this right now?" Kyle asked irritably._

_As you can see, Kyle and his mom don't exactly have the best relationship._

_So they sat in silence until they saw a car in the distance. Even though it was far away, Kyle could still make out the Ford symbol on the front. He smiled as he remembered a joke he once heard about Fords._

_"Is that car... coming toward us?" Mrs. Broflovski asked her son._

_Kyle squinted, and on closer inspection realized that yes, the car did seem to be heading in the wrong direction._

_"Maybe we should just go into the other lane. Just until that car passes by us because there are no cars in that lane anyway." Kyle said._

_"No! I'm actually going in the direction! _They _should move!" Mrs. Broflovski said, stubborn as ever._

_Kyle just sat in his seat, waiting for his mom to calm down. He looked up and saw that the car was getting closer and closer, it was only about thirty feet away now._

_"Motion for me to move!" Mrs. Broflovski proclaimed angrily. "_You're _the one who needs to move you son of a-"_

_"Mom!" Kyle yelled._

_And then they, for lack of a better word, crashed._

Christy's P.O.V.

"Christy, I'm really sorry about your dad passing." Bebe said.

I forced a smile. "Thanks, Bebe."

She sat down next to me. "Are you gonna be ok?"

"Yes, Bebe, I'll be fine." I answered.

"Well, is there anything I can do to help you get through this?" She asked.

"Can you just, go? I need to be alone right now." I said irritably.

She got up, looking a little hurt, and I kinda felt bad. But not really. I was at school right now (I missed a week grieving) and I hate how everybody was coming up to me and giving their 'condolences'. I hate people saying that they were sorry about my dad. They didn't mean it. And I didn't expect them too. After all, it's not their fault that he died. Oh, and that's another thing. He _died. _He's dead. And as much as it saddens me to think of my father like that, it's the truth. He didn't 'move on'. He didn't 'pass away'. I didn't 'lose him'. He died. And I don't understand why people can't just say that. Why do they have to sugarcoat it?

I sighed, and lowered my head onto my desk, the coolness of it calming me down instantly.

As I cleared my head, one thought crossed my mind. _Why don't they understand?_

Stan's P.O.V.

"So you really like her, huh?" I asked Kenny, taking my seat on my beanbag chair. Kenny was over my house, and we had been playing video games, but those got boring, so I was now talking to Kenny while we drank some Mike's Hard Lemonade. HEY. YOU. Wipe that disguisted look off of your face. I know we're only sixteen, but we were just having _one _Mike's Hard Lemonade. Chill, prudes.

I know what you're thinking. Why aren't those kids in school? And I don't know why, because it has absolutely nothing to do with what's going on right now and there was nothing implying that we were supposed to be at school right now, but, nevertheless, I'll tell you. We knew that today was going to be Christy's first day back in school since the accident, and we knew that Christy would be angry because of all of the attention that people were giving her, and trust me, you do _not _want to see Christy when she's angry. So, we decided to skip. HEY. Shut up, you same prude- people.

Anyway...

"Yeah, dude." Kenny said quietly.

Awkward silence.

"Why?" I asked, sounding a little bit ruder than I had meant for it to sound. Anything to break this awkward silence.

He sighed. "I don't know, man. Mary's just so... perfect. She's smart, she's beautiful, she's nice, cares way more about others than she does herself, and is just an all around fantastic person. And... I think I love her." He said quietly, looking down.

I shifted uncomfortably. Yeah, things are getting _really _awkward right now, so, I had to say something to break this tension.

"This coming from the guy who once got a boner from a Victoria's Secret commercial." I said, smirking, knowing that this would piss him off and make him forget about his yearning for Mary. Hey, I don't have a crush on Kenny or anything, but it's kinda sad to see him all mopey and stuff. What happened to the old, perverted Kenny that we all knew and loved.

"Hey! That was 3 months ago! And you know how those lace push- up bras get to me!" Kenny said.

I laughed and so did he. Nice to have the old Kenny back for once.

Christy's P.O.V.

_Thank god! I'm finally out of that hellhole! _I thought as I got home from school. I put my bag down on the ground and sat on my bed, taking out my phone- which Kyle had kindly returned as soon as I got out of the hospital- and texted Mary.

_Heyyyyy_

**Hey**

_Wzp?_

**Nmu?**

_Nm just thinkin_

**Bout ur dad?**

_Kinda_

**You holdin up ok?**

_Yea im fine_

**Good cuz the christy i kno wuldnt b cryin, she'd b plottin her revenge on the douche who sold her dad tht car!**

I smiled. This is why Mary was my best friend. She didn't take pity on me, and she always knew how to cheer me up.

_Lol i dont think im gonna do tht _

**Aw come on! Wat betta way 2 make u feel betta? :)**

_Lol i already said im fine and i meant it_

**K fine but ur no fun :( o and sry im takin so long 2 reply im txtin kenny 2**

_do u still lik him?_

**Christy uve been askin me tht almost evry day 4 lik 5 weeks and I DONT**

_R u sure?_

**Yea**

_Realy?_

**Yea**

_Mary ur my bffl u kno i can c rite thru u nd i kno ur lyin_

**Im not lyin**

_Yes u r_

**No im not**

_Yes u r!_

**No im not!**

_YES U R!_

**NO IM NOT!**

_YES U R!_

_NO IM NOT!_

_Mary, just admit it, u totally r_

**K fine, i am**

_I knew it!_

**But u cant tell any1**

_Damn, i was just bout 2 txt kenny_

**Christy!**

_Relax im jk :)_

**U betta b - _ -**

_Dont worry i am_

**Good well i g2g txt u latr byeeeee**

_k byeee_

I closed my phone. Finally, she admits it.

_**You gotta, jump, jive, and,**_

_**then you wail.**_

_**Jump, jive,**_

_**then you wail awayyyyyy...**_

**If anyone looooooves to swing dance, then they kno tht song ^ ^**

**And hooray 4 long chappies! :)**

**Well, r&r, me loves!**

**-CC**


	5. The end of Something Old

**Yo! And to ChristyCullen101, Big Brother is a tv show where an average of 13 people live in a huge house, and one by one get voted out. The 'last man standing' wins. And Christy, idk how u did this, but it took u 2 sentences 2 write wat wuld take me at least 10. Mayb its cuz i hav tht bad rambling habit...**

_**You can't kick me down I'm already on the ground,**_

_**No, you can't 'cause you wouldn't catch me anyhow.**_

_**Blue skies but the sun isn't coming out, no.**_

_**Today it's like I'm under a heavy cloud...**_

_"Kids, can I talk to you for a second?" Mrs. Morejon asked her kids, Christy and Nathan. The seven and six- year- old were both sitting on their couch, watching T.V. They both had their backs to their mother, so they didn't see thhe worried and sad expression on her face._

_"Can we just watch the rest of this episode?" Christy asked without turning around. _

_"No, kids, this is important." Their mom said._

_They both sighed and got up, shutting off the T.V. and then following their mom downstairs. 'This better be quick,' Christy thought. 'That was a new episode of Brandy and Mr. Whiskers...'_

_Christy and Nathan sat at a table across from their parents, both who looked very sad. The kids started to worry._

_"Christy, Nathan, I know that on your mom's and mine wedding day we swore we would never do this to you, because both of our parents did it to us, but... your mom and I are getting a divorce." Mr. Morejon said to his kids._

_They sat there in shock._

_"We want to let you know that we love you both very much, and that this isn't your fault. And we're doing this because of how much we care about you."_

_There was silence for a few minutes, and then Nathan got up and ran up the stairs._

_"Nathan!" Mrs. Morejon called, but Nathan ran to his room and slammed the door. Mrs. Morejon ran upstairs after him._

_Christy started to cry._

_"Oh, honey..." Mr. Morejon said, getting up and taking the seat next to his daughter._

_She cried into his shoulder. "But you guys said you wouldn't! You swore!" She sobbed._

_He sighed. "I know, sweetie, but things change..."_

Christy's P.O.V.

"Charles Leonard Morejon was a kind man, always putting others before himself-" I drummed my fingernails against my black clutch as my uncle James talked about my father. It was his funeral, obviously.

"-the world has lost a kind and true soul. Rest in Peace, brother." He said quietly, stepping down from the podium.

The priest then opened the casket, and we all got in line for a view. I was first.

"Dad.," I whispered so that the other people here couldn't hear me. "I hate seeing you like this. I hate you not being around. I never imagined how hard it would be to live without you, but... it's difficult. Really difficult. It's like you were my rock, the only thing keeping me carefree and happy, and now that you're gone... well, it's like I'm gone, too." I said, one tear sliding down my cheek.

I stepped away from the casket, and wiped off the tear. I walked towards the back of the line, where Mary was.

"Hey I'll be right back. I just have to go to the bathroom." I told her.

"Okay, whatever." She shrugged.

I walked out of the room, and into a hallway. Making sure nobody saw me, I slipped out the front door.

Kyle's P.O.V.

"Hey, have any of you guys seen Christy?" Mary asked Stan, Kenny, and I.

"Wait, she's not here?" Stan asked. God, he was slow.

"No." Mary said nervously. "She said she was going to the bathroom, but that was like twenty mnutes ago!"

Kenny grinned. "Maybe she's-"

"Kenny, seriously, it's not the time for your pervness." Mary snapped. Kenny pouted.

"Well then maybe we should look around the funeral home." Stan suggested.

Mary nodded. "Good idea."

As they split up, noone noticed me slip quietly out the door. There was something I had to do.

Christy's P.O.V.

"Just this, please." I said, putting the Ben & Jerry's Butterfinger ice cream on the counter.

The cashier looked at me weirdly. Yeah, I was probably a little over dressed for a 711, but I _did _just come back from a funeral.

"That'll be $5.00" He said, and I opened my clutch, handing him the money. I took my ice cream and sat on a stoop right outside the store, making sure that I didn't get my dress dirty. I then took out a fine china spoon from my clutch, and began to eat.

"Christy?"

I turned to my left and saw Kyle, standing right outside of the door.

"Kyle? What are you doing here?" I asked, confused.

"I'm here to buy some ice cream. Wait, what kind is that?" He said, pointing to the mini- carton that I had in my hand.

"Butterfinger."

"The Ben & Jerry's one?"

"Yup."

"Weird. That was the same kind that I'm gonna buy." He said, turning back around to go into the store.

"Wait! If you're gonna buy the same kind, you wanna just like, share? So that you don't have to waste your money." I asked.

He shrugged. "Sure." He came and sat down next to me, taking out a wooden spoon with a long handle. You know the ones, that your grandmother uses for cooking? Yeah, that kind.

"This was my dad's favorite flavor. That's why I bought it." I told Kyle.

He nodded. "Yeah, it was my mom's favorite, too." He said.

Awkward silence.

"You saved my life, you know." I stated quietly.

"No Christy, _you _saved _my _life." He said.

"No. If you hadn't have called 911, I would have died. I was already unconcious." I told him.

"But if you hadn't have pulled me out of that car then I would have blown up." He insisted.

I sighed. Kyle took another spoonful of ice cream.

"Um, just curious...why do you have a wooden spoon?" I asked him.

He looked down and blushed. "Well, me and my mom used to bake stuff, and we would always stir with this spoon."

"You, Kyle Broflovski, baked? Ahaha!" I exclaimed, laughing. He glared at me.

I cleared my throat. "Ahem. Uh, sorry. Totally serious moment." I said, the corners of my mouth twitching up.

"Shut up. Didn't you and your mom used to bake?" He asked.

I flinched. "No. My mom and I weren't really that close." I whispered.

"Oh." Was all he could say.

"She wasn't there." I said quietly.

"She wasn't where?"

"At the funeral." I hung my head in sadness.

"Oh. Um, I'm sorry." He said, looking unsure of what to do.

I could feel my eyes tingling, and then a lump at the back of my throat. No. No! Don't cry, don't cry. I told myself.

I couldn't help it. And pretty soon, I was bawling my eyes out.

"Don't cry, Christy. It'll be okay." Kyle said, looking very uncomfortable. He patted my back and I leaned over and hugged him.

Yeah, pretty weird, but I felt really... alone right now. I just needed to let out all of my sadness and be comforted.

Kyle didn't move for a second, but then one of his arms started to rub my back, making me feel ten times better than I did a few seconds ago. Then his other arm wrapped around my waist, holding me protectively.

"It'll be fine, Christy. Just you wait." Kyle whispered.

Something tells me I'll be waiting a long time.

Kenny's P.O.V.

"Oh, there they are!" Stan said, walking towards Kyle and Christy.

I quickly pulled him back. "Dude, shut up!" I whisper- shouted.

I pulled him into the woods right across from the 711 so that we could spy on Kyle and Christy. And yes, there are woods right across from the 711. I don't know why, so just deal with it.

"Why?" Stan asked, lookin confused.

I rolled my eyes. "So that Kyle can score!"

It was Stan's turn to roll his eyes. "I don't think Kyle's trying to score. I think he's just trying to comfort Christy."

"Bullshit!" I exclaimed. "That's exactly what he wants you to think!"

"Whatever, dude."

I looked back to the 'romantic' scene and realized that Kyle was looking right at me. I grinned and gave him a thumbs- up. He frowned and mouthed 'go away'. I winked and then mouthed 'okay'.

"C'mon dude, let's go. Kyle wants some 'alone time'." I said, waggling my eyebrows.

"... You are so fucked up Kenny."

_**I just wanna fall and lose myself,**_

_**Laugh so hard it hurts like hell!**_

_**Forget about everything and**_

_**Run away-ay, yeah-ah...**_

**Not as long as i wanted it to be :(. O, and if u havnt figured it out, most songs hav somethin 2 do with wats happenin in the chappie.**

**And who misses Brandy and Mr. Whiskers? That show was freakin hilarious!**

**And thts all for now, folks! Next chappie will be up soon! Im already planning a sequel even tho the storie's not done yet! XP**

**Hola!**

**-CC**


	6. The Start of Something New

**Yo! Its the first day of school 4 me 2day :(. We hav 2 hav it on august 31. So gay. Lik y not september 1st? Well watevs.**

**But still! Another update cuz thts just how generous i am!**

**Btw it took me FOREVER 2 come up wit a flashback 4 dis chappie.**

**Also, cuz this is drivin me crazy, 2 all fanfiction writers, its spelled LIAR not LIER.**

**Well, on tht note...**

_**He took me out for dinner on a Friday night.**_

_**He really got me workin' up an appetite.**_

_**He had tattoos up and down his arm,**_

_**There's nothing more dangerous than a boy with charm...**_

_"Daddy?" An eight- year- old Christy Morejon asked her father as she opened the door to his bedroom._

_"What is it, Christy?" Mr. Morejon asked sleepily, sitting up in his bed._

_"I had a bad dream." Christy whimpered, looking close to tears._

_"What happened?" He asked gently. Christy sat down next to him._

_"I don't wanna talk about it." Christy said right as she started crying._

_"That's okay." Mr. Morejon said as he hugged his daughter. "Are you sure you don't wanna talk about it? You'll feel better if you do, I promise."_

_"Well, okay." Christy said, sniffling. "I dreamed that you and mommy both died."_

_"Oh, honey," Christy's dad started as he hugged his daughter tightly. "You don't have to worry about that. I'm not going anywhere." _

Christy's P.O.V.

Make your own kind of music,

Even if no one else sings along...

I sighed. Usually if I can't fall asleep, I count to 1,000. When that fails, I think of all of the songs that I've memorized and sing them in my head, sort of like a lullaby thing. Well, that just failed too.

Wow, it seemed like it was really warm in my room, even though this is South Park. Maybe I should go for a walk.

I decided on that, and made my way downstairs to the front door. Yeah I know, fifteen- year- old girls shouldn't be walking alone late at night, but this was South Park. Nothing dangerous ever happened here. Sure, the town would be invaded by anal- probing aliens and Mega Streisand but when was the last time you ever heard of a girl getting kidnapped? Never. Well, at least not in a couple of years. So, if that didn't convince you, then shove it, because I'm taking a walk anyway.

I put on my coat and opened the door, slipping outside.

As I walked, I couldn't help but think about all that had happened these past two weeks. How my dad dying had brought on the start of a friendship with Kyle, how it had tightened my best friendship with Mary, and how it even seemed to bring Mary and Kenny together.

I always knew they were meant to be.

I tried to stop thinking- because the whole point of this walk had been to clear my mind- but thoughts came flooding into my head, things that had been suppressed for a very long time.

I need to tell someone about Mary getting abused. No, I can't. She would hate me. Was I starting to develop feelings for Kyle? I shook my head at this one. No, we were just friends. Right? Was I lying to myself?

Isn't it weird how things can change faster than you can say 'Dad, don't do this?'

I stopped in the middle of the street and took a deep breath. Okay, I needed to calm down. I looked around me and froze. Where the hell was I?

I was in a neighborhood in South Park, but not one that I'd ever been in before. I noticed that the sstreetlight's shadows looked a little too long, as if someone could be hiding in them...

Okay, calm down. I told myself. Just call mom and then...

I groaned inwardly when I realized that I had forgotten to bring my cell phone. I decided that I would just go into the house that I was standing next to, and ask if I could use their phone. It wasn't something I really wanted to do, but what if I got kidnapped and/ or raped or something?

Yeah, I know. Tremendous irony.

I walked up the steps and knocked on the door of the house. When there was no answer, I tried the door. It wasn't locked. I opened it, stepping into the house. The lights wre all out (as was expected, it is about midnight). I made my way upstairs, to a door. I turned the knob slowly, hoping that if there was someone on the other side of it, they wouldn't wake up. Finally I pulled it open.

"Ahhh!" I screamed as I was tackled to the ground.

"Ahhh!" The person who tackled me yelled.

We kept screaming until the person turned on a lamp, revealing Kyle's frightened face.

"Christy?" He asked in shock. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I was going to ask to use your phone." I whispered.

"Oh. Well why did you come to _my _house?" He asked.

"I didn't know it was _your _house!" I shot back.

"Well why were you out this late, anyway?"

"I was just taking a walk and then I got lost? Why did you tackle me?"

"I thought you were a robber or something!" He said.

"Oh, ok then." I whispered.

"Why are you whispering?"

"So that your dad doesn't wake up and think that I'm breaking in!"

"Well, you kind of are. But it doesn't matter, my dad sleeps like the dead."

"Oh." I stated. Silence.

"Um, Kyle, can you gt off of me now?" I asked when I realized that he was still on top of me.

He blushed. "Oh, yeah. Sorry." He said quickly, standing up. He offered his hand to help me, and I accepted it.

"So what am I going to do now?" I asked Kyle, sitting on his bed.

He shrugged. "Well, you can use my phone if you want.

"That would be great." I said, leaning down to fix my shoelace.

"So where is it?" I asked, not facing him. No answer.

"Kyle?" I asked, turning around.

And there was Kyle, sound asleep in his bed.

"Kyle!" I yelled, shaking him. He continued to rest. I sighed and sank lower in my seat on his bed. I guess I have to walk home now. Oh, but it was so cold out there. And creepy. And it was so nice and warm in here. And this bed was _so _comfy.

My eyelids started to flutter close, and I let the exhaustion overcome me.

Christy's P.O.V.

"Dude, they so fucked." I heard a male voice say.

"Their clothes are still on, retard." A female voice said.

"Well, maybe they did it through their zippers or something." The same male voice stated.

"Okay, that's just gross." A different male voice said.

I opened my eyes and looked around the room. Kenny, Mary, and Stan were all sitting around the bed.

"Well hey there, sleepy head." Mary said, smirking at me.

"Have fun last night?" Kenny asked, waggling his eyebrows.

I blushed and quickly got out of the bed. "We didn't do anything, Kenny.

He grinned. "Sure, you say that now."

_**He's a sweet -talkin' **_

_**sugar -coated candyman.**_

_**A sweet -talkin' **_

_**sugar -coated candyman...**_

**A more light- hearted chappie, not so much drama. And a little shorter, sry :(.**

**Also, im proud 2 announce tht ive gotten ovr tht nasty review i got in Miss South Park, and hav enabled annonomous reviews again! ^ ^**

**Tah!**

**-CC**


	7. with Perverts

**This chappie is mainly a filler, but it still shall be awesome! :D **

_**Home among these mountain tops can be so awfully dull,**_

_**A thousand miles from the tide.**_

_**But photos on the walls, of New York shopping malls,**_

_**Distract me so I stay inside...**_

Christy's P.O.V.

"Guys, we _really _need to do something." I said. It was about 5:00 and me, Mary, Kenny, Stan, and Kyle were walking down the street. Going nowhere. In the cold. Because we're not old enough to drive.

Damn.

Mary nodded in agreement. "Yeah, we-"

"-it seems like you and Kyle already _did _do something." Kenny interrupted, smirking.

A heated blush covered my face. "Will you _please _shut up about that?" I complained.

"No." He said, crossing his arms and still smiling. "I'll say whatever the-"

"Kenny, seriously. Shut. Up." Mary said angrily. She has a really bad temper.

Kenny didn't say anything after that.

"So, as I was _saying._" Mary said, shooting a glare at Kenny, who frowned. "We should go to that fair!" She said, pointing across the street at a huge sign that said 'SOUTH PARK FAIR**:** ONE DAY ONLY!'

How did I miss that?

"Yeah, we should go!" I agreed excitedly. Who doesn't love fairs? "Oh, but wait." I groaned. "How are we going to afford it?"

We all thought for a second before Kyle spoke up.

"We could sell Natalie." He suggested.

Mary gasped. "No way in hell! After all she's been through?" I rolled my eyes. Natalie was Mary's flute. Yeah, she named it in 7th grade. I thought it was pretty weird. I know that people name their guitars and stuff, but a flute?

Strange.

And the thing is, she doesn't even play it anymore, now that she has a piccolo. So it just sits in her closet, gathering dust. And she doesn't want to sell it? Greedy bitch.

"Well, then what about Carl?" I suggested.

Kenny practically growled. "No. Fucking. Way. You. Bitch." He stated. Carl was Kenny's clarinet.

"Yeah, you're not supposed to seperate a parent from his child!" Mary teased. Yeah, long story.

When we were in 7th grade, there was a band/ chorus trip to Philadelphia. Mary and Kenny were on that trip, and they thought it would be funny if they made their instruments have sex. Which is done by placing a flute inside of the bottom of a clarinet. So, they joked about how Natalie was 'pregnant' with Carl's baby. A few months later, Stan's baritone horn, Barry, gave Natalie an ultrasound (which was done by putting valve oil on the mid- section of the flute) and they pretended that they could see a baby inside there and everything. Then, in highschool, Mary got a piccolo (you know, like a flute only smaller and with more high -pitched notes). Then she and Kenny joked about how it was Natalie's and Carl's 'daughter' and they named her Carlie (a mixture of Carl and Natalie). Kenny came up with a new word for what Carl and Natalie did on that day in Philly. In_strument_course. Not intercourse. Instrumentcourse. Yeah, my friends are, how do I put this nicely...

Wackjobs. Wow. That was like, a _huge _insult when I was a kid, but now, it actually sounds kind of dirty, doesn't it?

"So, you can't sell Natalie. Or Carlie." Mary said to Kyle. Huh. Apparently a huge fight had been going on and I had totally spaced and missed all of it.

Damn.

"Or Carl." Kenny cut in.

"Or Barry." Stan added.

"Okay, okay! We get it! So... how are we going to get this money?" I asked.

"I've got it!" Mary declared. She whipped out her cell phone and dialed a number.

"Hi... no, I'm fine... we're walking down the street... Natasha Road... about eight... well, see that's why I was calling you... yeah, I know... it's okay... I'll have enough time...so, can I go to the South Park Fair tonight?... Christy, Kyle, Kenny, and Stan... um, yes? You know they are... okay, I _highly _doubt that that's gonna happen... yeah, yeah, I know...okay! I get it...but Christy will be with me the whole time! And I'll be back by nine at the latest!... pleeeaaasseee!... about twenty dollars... I'll pay you back... uh- huh... yay! Okay, thanks!... Love you, too, mom... bye." She shut her phone.

"My mom says I can go!" She said excitedly. We all began taking out our phones and calling our parents.

"... c'mon!..."

"... dude, I totally know..."

"... Just this once?..."

"...but I love you!..."

"...I'll work it off..."

"... only twenty bucks!..."

"...by nine, chill..."

"... they are _so _not strong enough..."

"... you are way too overprotective..."

"... pllleeeaasseee!..."

We all end with a "Thanks! Love you! Bye!"

And then we turn to face each other. "I can go!" We all yell to the high heavens, before grinning.

"Sweet, dude." I say.

Christy's P.O.V. (again)

So, I was just sitting there, with Mary, in my kitchen. Eating Jello. Of the green variety. The guys were gonna come over at five, and right now, it was four- thirty. And we were having a nice, peaceful snack. And, of course, Mary had to go and be all retarded.

"How come there's never been any food fights with Jello?" She asks me.

I shrug. "There probably has."

"But, like, in food fights in movies and tv shows they never throw Jello. Mash potatoes, pudding, you name it. But no Jello."

"Then it probably doesn't stick." I concluded.

She frowned, then took some Jello out of her cup, and threw it against the back of her hand. She turned her hand over and it fell off. Sighing, she pushed back her chair and got up, throwing her empty Jello cup away.

Then I had an idea.

I took some Jello out of my cup and threw it against the back of my hand, but I slapped so that it was more mushy. I turned my hand over and it stuck.

I picked up the last of my Jello in my hands. "Mary." I say, a devilish grin on my face.

She turns around to face me. "Yeah?" She asks.

I threw the Jello right at her face, then mushed my hand through it to make it stick.

"You. Fucking. Bitch." She hissed, running to the kitchen cupboard and taking out one of the many cups of Jello (yeah, my family likes Jello) and opening it. She took out a handful and threw it at my left arm, so hard it actually hurt. She then slapped my arm, and I nearly bit her hand off.

Okay, I was pissed.

I rebuttled by taking out a can of jello, opening it, and (not even bothering with hands) hurling the contents of the cup at her, realizing that if you threw the Jello hard enough that it just stuck by itself without the need to slap it.

Well, it was an all out brawl after that. Our arms, legs, backs, you name it, covered in Jello. Yeah, we're kind of really competitive.

Like, _really _competitive.

Mary scooped her hands through two cups, taking out two large handfuls. She prepared to throw it, but then I tackled her, pinning her arms down.

"Don't you _dare _throw that Jello, Christmas." I hissed at her.

She glared at me. "Well, Mo-"

"Oh."

"My."

"_God_."

We turned our heads to see Stan, Kenny, and Kyle standing in the doorway to the kitchen, jaws slack. I then realized the unintentionally sexual position that me and Mary were in. And that male fantasy about girls wrestling in Jello.

Blushing in embarassment, I quickly got up. "Okay, this _so _isn't as wrong as it looks."

"What's wrong about it? Keep going." Kenny said, smirking. I glared at him.

"Oh, I'm sorry Christy, but I don't roll that way." Mary said, rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, I love you as a best friend, but I'm straight." I said, laughing.

Mary went to the sink and started to wash her Jello -clad arms, and Kenny happily checked her out with his 'I'd- tap- that' expression.

"Oh my god! Kenny!" I yelled, faking concern.

He turned to me, alarmed. "What is it?"

Then came the bitch- slap.

"Ow!" He yelled, clutching his cheek. "What the hell was that for?"

"For checking out my best friend, douche."

Kenny blushed, and even though the Jello hid her face, I could tell that Mary was blushing, too.

Oh yeah. They _so _want each other.

_**My darling,**_

_**We're both on the wing.**_

_**So keep on singing,**_

_**And we can go anywhere...**_

**This seems realy half assed, and i apologize :(**

**-CC**


	8. A fiorire

**Hey guys, im bac! Ooh, and a tip, if you're evr feelin sad, listen 2 Dental Care by Owl city, and i guarantee u will smile/ laugh. Legit the funniest song ive evr heard. Or Rugs From Me to You by Owl City. Both r pretty funny :).**

**O, and c the movie The Butterfly Effect. Its rated r cuz theres a scene wher som1s naked, but we r all mature here, rnt we? And the movie is realy well written and NOT a porno. Cuz i kno som of u r thinkin tht.**

**O, and i cant bliev i 4got 2 put a flashback in the last chappy, so, 2 make up 4 it, this 1s gonna hav 2!**

_**You and I left our troubles far behind (troubles far behind),**_

_**But I still have just one more question on my mind.**_

_**For all my pals who live in the oceans and the seas,**_

_**With friends like these, well,**_

_**Who needs enemies?...**_

_She took her seat. "Well, you already know my name." A girl said to the boy sitting next to her. "What's yours?"_

_The boy flipped his wavy blonde hair out of his eyes. "You've got nice tits." He said, pointing to her chest._

_The girl's navy blue eyes widened in shock. "Um, excuse me?"_

_The boy's light brown eyes twinkled as he smirked. "You heard me."_

_The girl angrily tugged at her frayed scarf, which matched her eyes. "You're so rude!" She yelled at him, her British accent coming out more now that she was mad._

_Their teacher looked at both of them angrily. "Go to the principle's office for interrupting my class!" He yelled. He had a short temper._

_They both got up and left the class. "This is all _your _fault!" She hissed at the boy._

_He simply grinned. "Hey, your accent's pretty sexy, too."_

_She threw her hands up in the air. "How is all of this happening! For Christ's sake, I just wanted to know your _name_!" _

_He kept on smirking as she exasperatedly ran a hand through her curly black hair._

_"Kenny McCormick. Junior."_

Mary's P.O.V.

"What should we do first?" Christy asked everyone as we entered the fair. We all thought for a moment.

I, naturally, was the first one to speak up because they were idiots.

"How about the Ferris Wheel?" I suggested, pointing to the Wheel that was to the right of us.

Christy nodded eagerly. "Yeah! Let's do that!"

Kenny's face paled. "Uh, I don't know, you guys..." He gulped.

We couldn't really blame him. Kenny had been killed a million times over by nearly every possible way one _could _die, _except _by anything related to heights. Weird, huh?

Think about it. He actually hasn't.

"C'mon, I _really _wanna go!" Christy begged.

"Yeah, it seems cool." Kyle agreed.

I kinda wanted to go on it too. I looked at Christy and Kyle, and a plan formed in my mind.

"Kenny? Stan? Could I talk to you over there for a second?" I asked.

Kenny looked at me suspiciously. "Why?"

"Because I just wanna talk for a minute." I stated.

Kenny still looked cautious, but Stan just rolled his eyes and grabbed his arm, dragging him away, following me. We stopped on the other side of the Ferris Wheel, and I turned to face them.

Kenny looked at Stan angrily. "What the hell did you do that for, man? She probably brought us here to rape me or something while you video tape it."

"First of all: Why would she ask me to tape it? Second of all: It's not rape if you like it." Stan said, to which I laughed and Kenny blushed.

"Haha very funny. Now seriously, why did you bring us here?" Kenny asked me.

"To rape you while Stan video tapes it. Wasn't that made clear?" I asked, trying to make a straight face. "Okay, okay, I wanted to talk you into going on the Ferris Wheel, Ken."

"Why?" He asked.

"Because Kyle and Christy totally like each other, and I guarantee you that Kyle's gonna put a move on her if we go on that Ferris Wheel." I said confidentally.

Stan snorted. "And how do you know that they like each other?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

It was my turn to snort. "Please, Stan. I'm a girl. I know these things." He rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, Mary, you're hot and all, but I gotta agree with Stan. And besides, Kyle wouldn't make a move on Christy. He _so _doesn't have the balls." Kenny said.

"Well, then let's make this interesting. Kenny, I bet you ten bucks that Kyle puts his arm around Christy." I said. I felt bad, because ten bucks was sort of all that Kenny had for himself, but hey, I was getting pretty pissed that everyone kept disagreeing with me.

Kenny shook his head. "No deal. Not enough."

My mouth dropped. "Dude. Come on. What more do you want?"

He smirked. "How about a kiss? On the cheek, don't worry." He said, rolling his eyes.

I thought about it. "Okay. Deal. If I win, I get ten bucks. If you win, you get a kiss, on the _cheek_, from me."

"No way! A kiss, _and _ten bucks." Kenny insisted.

I smirked and shook my head. "No deal."

He weighed the options, before nodding. "Okay, fine. Deal." We shook on it.

"Finally! We should go back now, they're probably wondering where we are." Stan said, looking quite annoyed with us.

We headed back to Kyle and Christy, who looked at us very angrily.

"Well, now that you guys are done with your little three -way behind the Ferris Wheel, can we actually go on it?" Kyle asked, agitated.

We laughed and nodded, getting into the seats. Luckily, there were only four people allowed per car, which made it easier to pull off our bet without Kyle and Christy knowing, because Kyle and Christy got in one car and Stan, Kenny, and I got into the other car.

The ride up was pretty boring, so I randomly sang to myself in my head. Hey, you know you do it.

_If you're my girl, spin me around your room with feeling,_

_And as -we twirrrrrllll,_

_The glow in the dark stars on your ceiling,_

_will shine for us..._

"Mary."

I was interrupted out of my thoughts by Stan nudging me.

"Dude, look." He said, pointing to the car beneath us, where Kyle was slowly edging his arm around Christy.

I was about to gloat at Kenny, but, well, Kenny being Kenny...

_********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************__A girl pressed her ear up against a door while a boy stood on his tip -toes, trying to look through the door's window._

_"What do you think they're saying in there?" The grl asked the boy, her navy blue eyes wide with curiosity._

_The boy shrugged, his light brown eyes dull. "Maybe they're fucking."_

_The girl grimaced and rolled her eyes. "Please. Like _my _mom would ever fuck _your _dad."_

_The boy flipped his wavy blonde hair out of his eyes and shrugged again. "There are stranger things in the world."_

_"Like you?" The girl smirked._

_"Haha, very funny, Nat." The boy mumbled._

_"Don't call me Nat." The girl said angrily, her British accent becoming more clear._

_"Oh, would you prefer I call you baby instead?" The boy smirked._

_The girl sighed. "You know, you could just call me by my actual _name_."_

_The boy waved his hand dismissively. "Nah, first names are too boring. What's your middle name?"_

_The girl fiddled with her old, navy blue scarf. "Natalie." She mumbled._

_The boy grinned. "Ah, so Nat it is, then."_

_"I _so_ hate you right now." The girl hissed._

_The boy continued to grin. "You _so _don't."_

_**If you're the bird,**_

_**Whenever we pretend it's summer.**_

_**Then I'm the worm,**_

_**I know the part, it's such a bummer.**_

_**But fair is fair...**_

**Ooh, i 4got 2 mention b4, 1 of the most adorable songs ive evr heard is Sunburn by Owl City. Seriously, listen 2 it.**

**O, and in case u havnt noticed, im kinda obsessed with Owl City. I actually listened 2 a bunch of Owl City songs on replay while typing dis chappy ^ ^.**

**O, and did u kno tht thers a movie called How to Deal? I swear, i didnt kno ther was wen i came up with the title 4 dis story! :)**

**-CC**


	9. Out of the Bag Part 1

**Yo y'all!**

_**Purple burst of paper birds,**_

_**This -picture paints a thousand words,**_

_**So take a breath of myth and mystery,**_

_**And don't look back...**_

_"Guys, we're _lost_!" A girl with curly, auburn locks exclaimed._

_"No, we're not!" A black- haired boy said confidently._

_"Uh, we kinda are." A blonde boy said, pointing out the obvious._

_"Oh god, this is terrible!" A girl with curly black hair wailed. She was sort of a worrywort. "What if we get stuck here forever and die? What if we get kidnapped and raped? And then murdered? And then-"_

_"Calm _down, _Nat!" The blonde haired boy said, his brown eyes flashing angrily._

_"FOR THE LAST FUCKING TIME DO NOT CALL ME NAT YOU GODDAMN COCKSUCKER!" The black haired girl yelled at the blonde, her British accent becoming more apparent._

_"Dudes! Shut up! Fighting isn't gonna solve anything!" The blak haired boy said, his hazel eyes pleading._

_"Hey, what's that?" The auburn head asked, pointing to something sticking out of the forest floor, her brown eyes wide with curiosity. The gang went over to it. The black -haired boy picked it up out of the dirt, carefully wiping it clean with his sleeve as to not get cut by the broken glass that was a part of, as they found out, a picture frame._

_They all crowded around it, their eyes widening._

Kyle's P.O.V.

"GET SOME, BROFLOVSKI!"

Kenny's voice screamed, making me jump about a foot in the air (which was pretty dangerous considering I was on a freakin' ferris wheel) and quickly bring my arm back down to my side (_right _before it was about to touch Christy's shoulder!).

"Did you hear that?" Christy asked, turning towards me.

"Um, no?" I said, mentally kicking myself for making it sound like more of a question.

Christy just shrugs lazily and goes back to looking down at the rest of the Fair, which is what she was doing before the little interruption.

I looked up to the car above me, ready to flip off Kenny, but the sight that I saw shocked me.

Kenny and Mary were _kissing! _On the _lips_!

...And Stan was recording it all on his cell phone.

"Christy! _Look!_" I yelled, nudging her and pointing upwards.

Christy looked up, but by then the kiss was over and Mary and Kenny were fighting, Mary looking quite angry and Kenny just smirking.

... With Stan still filming it all.

Christy looked back at me, confused. "What?"

"Dude, you would not believe this, but..." I started, looking around as if to make sure no one was listening before dropping my voice to a whisper "... Kenny and Mary were just _kissing_!"

Christy laughed. "Yeah, right!"

Christy's P.O.V.

I sat silently in my booth, getting pretty aggravated. I've been here for fricken' 20 minutes and noone has come to take my order yet. I was at the Denver Ceamery, by myself, because A. I wanted to be alone, and B. All the food in my house sucks.

But I was getting pretty bored and was thinking of texting Mary or Kyle to meet me here, when I realized that I had left my cell phone at home. And I was _not _going all the way back there to get it. I just wanted to eat.

If anyone ever came to take my order, that is.

"Christy?"

I heard someone call my name, and I turned around to see Kyle walking towards me.

"Hey, Kyle. Come sit over here." I said, pointing to the seat across from me.

Kyle nodded and sat down.

"Hello, my name is Ryan. May I please take your order?" A server asked, coming toward us.

Well it's about damn time.

Stan's P.O.V.

Me, Mary, and Kenny were walking to the Denver Creamery. We wanted to invite Kyle and Christy, too, but they weren't answering their phones for some reason.

We had finally reached the Creamery, and I looked through one of the windows and who happened to be there? Christy and Kyle!

"Hey, look! There they are!" I said cheerfully, about to walk in and wave at them when Mary pulled me back by my collar.

She slapped my arm. "What the hell's wrong with you?" She hissed at me, looking angry.

Kenny took one look at Mary's angry expression and slapped my arm as well. "Yeah, what the hell's wrong with you?" He hissed.

I rolled my eyes at him. "Um, what did I do?" I asked, confused.

Mary looked at me like I was insane. "You can't just go in there and say hi to them!"

"Um, why not?" I asked, even more confused.

Mary grinned slyly. "Because," She started. "Where's the fun in that?"

Christy's P.O.V.

"And I was going to text you or Mary to come here, but I left my phone at home." I explained to Kyle. He nodded and took a bite out of his burger.

"Yeah, I guess I just needed some-" Kyle started, but was interrupted by some naughty giggling coming from the booth behind me. The walls between the booths were too tall to see who was sitting there, so we just ignored them.

"Yeah?" I asked, gesturing for Kyle to go on.

"I guess I just needed some time to myself." Kyle admitted.

"Oh my god, should I leave then? Like, if you really need to be alone." I suggested.

Kyle shook his head. "No, it's-"

_"Oh baby, you know I love it when you do that."_

_(more naughty giggling)_

"No, it's okay." Kyle mumbled after we had once again been interrupted by the couple in the booth behind me.

"Oh, well that-"

_"I love your brown curls."_

_"Your fiery curls really turn me on, you know."_

Okay, this was really getting out of hand. Like, what the fuck? You're in a public restaurant, people.

_"I love you, Christy."_

_"I love you too, Kyle."_

Kyle and I both blushed as these words were heard from behind us.

Okay, something was _definitely_ going on here. Kyle and I got up from our booth and walked to the one behind us.

Mary's P.O.V.

Ha, they should have seen their faces! In case it wasn't clear, Kenny, Stan and I were sitting in the booth behind Kyle and Christy, and Kenny and I had decided to put on an act and pretend to be Kyle and Christy, so that we could tease them.

When we heard Christy and Kyle coming over, I had jumped into Kenny's lap and wrapped my arms around his neck, and he wrapped his arms around my waist (to make it more believable, okay!).

...And Stan was sitting across the table, laughing his ass off.

When Kyle and Christy came over and saw that it was _us,_ their jaws dropped.

"Oh, I love you Kyle." I said to Kenny, nuzzling my head in his neck.

"Oh, I love you, too Christy." Kenny said, resting his cheek on my head.

"Wha-? A-? How-?" Christy stuttered, her face turning so red it was almost purple.

I promptly got off of Kenny and stood in front of Christy and Kyle, taking a bow. Kenny came up beside me and did the same.

Stan clapped. "Bravo!" He exclaimed.

"What the fuck you guys?" Kyle yelled angrily.

"C'mon, you guys have to admit that was pretty freakin' hilarious." I smirked.

"No, it was _not _FREAKIN' HILARIOUS!" Christy screamed.

"Um, I'm going to have to ask you guys to leave. This is a family restaurant." A waiter huffed, shooing us out.

"See, Stan." I said as we walked out. "Wasn't that way more fun than just saying hello?"

"Well, I wish I had gotten my sandwich before we left." He grumbled. I rolled my eyes.

_**'Cause after all those wings will take you up -so -high,**_

_**So bid the forest floor good -bye,**_

_**As you race the wind and,**_

_**Take to the sky...**_

**Only a few chappies left, just so u kno :(**

**-CC**


	10. Out of the Bag Part 2

**2nd 2 last chappie i think, but we shall c ^ ^.**

**P.S. This is mor of a Kenny/ Mary chappie.**

_**See it's a chance we gotta take!**_

_**And I believe, that we can make,**_

_**This into, something that lasts,**_

_**Lasts forever. For-ev-errr...!**_

_**"Woah. Dudes." The black haired boy exclaimed, looking towards the girl with black curls and the boy with wavy blonde locks.**_

_**"That's so weird. What if you guys are like, related? Ew." The girl with brown hair stated.**_

_**"It would be just like on Big Brother!" The black haired boy proclaimed. The others looked at him in question.**_

_**"Big Brother? CBS? Reality TV show?" The black haired boy elaborated, but was still met with blank stares.**_

_**He sighed. "Okay, in season 5 of Big Brother, these two houseguests, Michael and Nakomis-"**_

_**"What kind of name is Nakomis?" The blond boy asked.**_

_**"Well, that's not her **_**real **_**name. Her real name's Jennifer." The boy explained.**_

_**"Then why does she call herself Nakomis? Jennifer is a pretty name." The brown haired girl asked.**_

_**"Well, she's kind of a punk and..." He trailed off. "Seriously. What do you guys **_**do **_**all day?"**_

_**The brown haired girl shrugged. "I mostly watch Jersey Shore."**_

_**"Lucky! My mom doesn't let me watch Jersey Shore." The black haired girl pouted.**_

_**"Okay, we're getting off- topic." The black haired boy said, putting his hands up in a stop- sign motion. "The point is that it would be weird if them two were related, because a.) Nat hates Kenny, and b.) Kenny's been trying to get in her pants from day one. So it sure would put a damper on things, wouldn't it?"**_

Mary's P.O.V.

"Okay, this is really confusing." I said under my breath.

I was in Chemistry, and Kenny was my lab partner (hahaha, get it? Kenny and I had Chemistry together? And we were lab partners, nonetheless? Hahahahahahahashutthefuckup).And instead of having the two lab partners sit next to each other (like any _regular _teacher would) _my _chemistry teacher, Mr. Garrison, had the partners sit across from each other. 'To cover more ground' he said. As if that made any sense. How is sitting across from each other going to help us do experiments? Beats me, but you _never _argued with Mr. Garrison. Unless you had a detention wish. Or a death wish.

"Kenny, do you know how to do this?" I asked Kenny, looking up from the experiment I was trying to solve.

...Only to find Kenny's eyes planted squarely on my chest.

"Kenny? Kenny!" I asked, snapping my fingers in front of his face. His gaze was still unwavering. I rolled my eyes and slapped him hard across the cheek.

"Ow! What the hell was that for?" He complained, his eyes finally meeting mine.

"Maybe is you stopped staring at my boobs and try helping me out with this, we could actually get some work done for once!" I hissed.

He rolled his eyes. "Fine. What do you need help with?"

"Well, I forgot what to mix with this Calcium. I can't remember if it was liquid nitrogen, or Sulfide, or-"

Kenny's eyes redirected themselves back to my chest.

I sighed. "Whatever! Since you won't help me, I'm just gonna take a wild guess and potentially kill us all! I'm just gonna go with liquid nitrogen." I said, taking the test tube and pouring it all into the flask.

The flask immediately bubbled over and started to shake. Kenny and I looked at each other, wide -eyed.

"...Oh damn."

Christy's P.O.V.

"Now ten jumping jacks! Go!"

I rolled my eyes and got up off of my feet. God, I hate gym.

"One, two, thr-"

The coach was interrupted by the ground suddenly rumbling. As I was in the air right before it, the shaking made me promptly fall on my ass.

"Ouch! That hurt, goddamnitt." I mumbled to noone in particular.

Mary's P.O.V.

My eyes fluttered open. I sat up, wincing slightly at the pain in my shoulders.

I looked around at the now empty classroom. There was chemical splatter all over the walls, and the lab table that Kenny and I had been working at had piles of brken glass and spilled liquids on top of it.

It appeared that after the explosion everybody in the class had evacuated, and I had become unconcious by the force of the blast. And they had left me here. Selfish bastards.

I quickly walked over to the door and jiggled the handle, but it was locked.

"What the hell?" I muttered, looking out the door's window to see two men standing by it.

"Excuse me! Can you let me out of here, please?" I asked, rattling the glass.

They turned towards me and shook their heads. "Sorry, miss, but you've been in there for an awful long time now, and who knows what diseases you might have caught? We're going to need to keep you quarantined until further notice."

"But that-" I started. They turned back around and ignored me.

I sighed, turning around and laying down on an empty lab table.

God, this sucks. First, I get frustrated because all Kenny wants to do is stare at my tits. Then, I get blown away by a chemical explosion and land on my shoulders, which now ache. And now, I'm stuck in this classroom until god- knows- when. Could-

I was interrupted from my depressing thoughts by Kenny suddenly landing on top of me.

"Aaahhhh!" I shriek.

"Aaahhhh!" Kenny shrieks.

"What just happened? How did you get in here? Where were you?" I ask.

"I don't fucking know!" He replies.

"Well then what _do _you know?"

"I know that the explosion killed me, and for some reason, instead of coming back to life at the bus stop, I showed up here!"

"Right on top of me? Is that some sort of _coincidence?" _I ask, raising an eyebrow.

Kenny blushes. "Well, yeah. I mean, I couldn't just walk in here, all of the doors and windows are locked. And if I had been here when you woke up, you would have heard me walk over, so, yeah. It was a coincidence." He stated matter- of- factly before grinning. "A _lucky _coincidence."

I rolled my eyes. "Seriously, Kenny? I can feel your boner poking me." I said. I rolled over so that I was on top of him and I tried to get up, but he held my shoulders down.

"Ow!" I yelled as I was hit with searing pain.

"What is it?" He asked, his signature playboy grin replaced by a look of concern.

"Nothing. It's just that when I was knocked out, I guess I slept on my shoulders wrong or something, because now they're really sore." I explained.

His grin came back. "Well, then let me help you with that."

I rolled my eyes. "Um, no thanks, Ke- ahhh." I sighed as he started to massage my shoulders. Okay, this was like, _really _soothing. I leaned back down onto his chest.

Mary's P.O.V. (Again)

"Ahhh. Ahhh. Ohhh."

"Jesus, girl. You would think we were doin' it or something." Kenny said, grinning cheekily.

"Shut the f- ahhhhh." I sighed again as Kenny continued to step on my back. Yeah, um, a shoulder massage led to a back massage (with my shirt still _on, _people) and a back massage had led to the whole walk- on- the back massage.

Don't judge me.

"I'm glad I can make you make those sounds, babe." He said, grinning. I rolled my eyes again.

"You're having way too much fun with this." I grumbled.

"Um, _who's _getting the massage here?" Kenny questioned, raising his eyebrows.

I blushed. "Fine. Massage over. Get off of me." He reluctantly stepped off of my back.

I stood up, looking out the classroom window and seeing that it's pitch black.

"Woah. What time is it?" I asked Kenny.

He checked his watch (us, being the dumbasses that we are, had left our phones in our lockers like we were supposed to. Damn this school and their rules).

"10:00." He stated.

"Holy crap! We've been here for like, _nine hours_!" I exclaimed.

"I guess we were too busy massaging to notice the time go by." Kenny smirked.

I rolled my eyes for the upteenth time. "Whatever. We need to find some sleeping bags or something."

"Okay, I'm on it, ma'am." Kenny said, saluting. I resisted rolling my eyes for fear that they would fall out.

Kenny opened the doors to the supply closet and began to rummage through it. "Okay... I found one!" He yelled like a little kid on Christmas, tossing the sleeping bag to me. I turned around and spread it out on one of the tables.

"Um... that's it." He stated, walking away from the closet.

I walked over to the closet and looked through it. Kenny was right.

"So..." I trailed off.

"Does this...?"

"No, Kenny. We are _not _sleeping together." I said. He pouted.

"Well, fine then. Take the sleeping bag." He said, pushing it towards me.

"Nah, you take it." I said, pushing it back towards him.

"No, _you _take it." He said, a little angrily.

I softened. "No, really. Take it."

"No." He said, crossing his arms.

"Kenny, just take the damn bag." I said forcefully.

"Mary, take the fucking bag or I swear to god I will murder your family."

"Um, isn't that going a little overboard?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

He simply shrugged.

I sighed. "Fine, I'll take the sleeping bag."

He smirked for reasons unknown to me.

_**Do you ever think, when you're all alone,**_

_**All that we could be? Where this thing could go.**_

_**Am I crazy or fallin' in love?**_

_**Is it really just another -crush...?**_

**Ooooh ;)**

**-CC**


	11. Out of the Bag Part 3

**K, im pretty sure this is the last chappie :(. But not 2 fret! (lmao, tht sounds so weird :P) Ther shall b a sequel! It wont b up 4 a while tho, cuz im gonna write a new story, wich will probably take a while.**

_**(But wouldn't it),**_

_**(But wouldn't it),**_

_**But wouldn't it,**_

_**Be beautiful...?**_

_Mary had sat down at the counter, and had begun to color. She smiled because she enjoyed this task, as most eight -year- olds do._

_"Mary!" Mary's mom called, coming in to the kitchen. Mary looked up from her drawing._

_"Did you throw away my credit cards?" Her mother demanded. Mary had a vague reminder of her mom's credit card falling out of her mom's purse yesterday at the supermarket. Mary's mom hadn't seen it fall, and Mary didn't think it was important enough to tell her mom._

_Mary bit her lip and shook her head._

_"Are you lying to me?" Her mother's eyes narrowed. Mary felt bad for her mom, Mary's grandmother dying and the move from Great Britain to America had put alot of stress on her mom, she knew. But Mary had never seen her mom this angry, and it made her nervous. The thought of her grandmother made Mary absentmindedly tug on her new (well, new to her) scarf that her grandmother had given to her right before she had died. She instantly felt her nervousness melt away._

_"Mommy, I didn't throw your credit card away." Mary said confidently._

_"You lying little shit!" Her mother shrieked, her eyes blazing. Mary panicked, and ran out of the kitchen._

_"Come back here you brat!" Her mom yelled. Mary kept running, tears streaming down her face. She turned back and saw her mom taking off her high -heeled shoe._

_Mary yelped and tried to run faster, but she soon felt the sharp spike of the high -heel hit her scalp._

_And then everything went black._

Mary's P.O.V.

I touched the scar on my scalp gingerly. It had shrunk over the years to the point where you couldn't notice it, but I still remembered the night I had revealed it to everyone at Bebe's sleepover. I had had to wear cover -up to hide it until I was fifteen, and it had taken me a very long time to put it on every morning, as my skin was snow -white and my hair was coal -black, so I had to be careful to not get it on my hair. It had taken me about five minutes to just put the cover -up on my scalp.

That rounded up to over 5,000 minutes. 5,000 minutes of my life that could have been spent doing something more productive than putting cover -up on the scar I had gotten when I was eight because my mom had thrown a high heel at my head.

I felt a tear fall down my cheek.

"Hey girl, you okay?" Kenny asked me.

I nodded. "Yeah, I'm just ...tired. Let's just go to sleep."

"Well, alright." He said, his voice still sounding concerned. This kid is awesome.

I layed down in my sleeping bag on top of one of the tables (they were warmer than the floors, even though they were still pretty cold) as Kenny layed down on the table next to me.

I tried to get to sleep, but I just couldn't. It probably had something to do with how goddamn cold this table was.

It wasn't until I was curled up in a fetal position and _still _shivering that I realized how cold Kenny must be.

And then I realized how big this sleeping bag is.

"Ke- Ke- Kenny?" I asked, my teeth chattering.

"Ye-yeah?" He asked, his teeth also chattering.

"Are you a-as cold as I a-am?" I asked.

"I don-don't know. Are you fr-freezing your balls o-off?" He asked.

I thought about it. "Yeah, if I ha-had balls they wou-would be freezing." I answered.

"Does that an-answer your question?"

"Yes." I whispered. "Kenny?"

"Yeah?"

I bit my lip. "You can come o-over here if you wa-want."

I could almost see the grin that was forming on his face.

"Cool." He said, coming over and crawling into the sleeping bag. His body seemed to heat up the whole bag as he came in.

"But don't try anything." I warned.

"Me? Sweet ol' Ken? _Never." _

I laughed. It's weird, though. Even though I'm warm enough now for my teeth not to chatter, I was still shivering. I think I'm cold -blooded.

Great. How am I supposed to sleep now? This freakin sucks.

And then I felt Kenny's arms wrap around me.

"You're shaking the whole fucking table." He said sleepily into my ear. I smiled a little bit, but I don't know why. I was still shivering, though.

But now I wasn't so sure it was from the cold.

Kenny lifted up my shirt to my ribs and wrapped his arms around my bare waist. I stopped shivering.

"Finally. God." Kenny said, but I could hear his smile.

I felt my eyes close, and I fell asleep with a smile on my face.

Kenny's P.O.V.

I woke up, feeling the sun shining on my eyelids.

Woah. Where the hell am I? Is this... the chemistry lab? I looked down, seeing Mary wrapped in my arms. Ohhhhh. Right. Got stuck in the Chemistry Lab yesterday after a flask exploded. Now I remember.

I looked at my watch. 10:30. Wow, I had slept late. How is Mary not up yet? Wait, I remember Christy saying once that Mary is a late sleeper.

A _really _late sleeper, I guess.

I wanted to get up and stretch, but I knew that that would wake Mary up, so I stayed put. Plus, I liked having my arms wrapped around her. Duh.

I looked at her again, she was drooling on the sleeping bag, but I didn't really care. She looked really... cute when she slept. Like a little kid.

I smiled at how her cheeks looked all chipmunk-y and how her lips curved up into a smile.

...until her smile disapeared. And her breathing got really heavy. Her legs started kicking, and I could see tears streaming down her face.

I had to hold her back to keep her from rolling off of the table. I would have thought she was awake, but her eyes were still closed.

"Mary! Mary!" I yelled. Her eyes snapped open.

"What! What is it!" She asked.

"I think you had a nightmare." I told her. She touched her face, and wiped away her own tears. She looked at me and started to cry again. I pulled her into a hug.

"Ssh. Ssh. It's okay." I whispered, stroking and smoothing her hair. Wait, is that a scar on her scalp?

"How did you get that scar on your head?" I asked her.

She looked up at me. "When I was eight my mom thought that I had thrown her credit card away. I didn't, though, and when I started to run away from her she threw a high -heel at my head." She said, not meeting my eyes.

My jaw dropped. "Is that how it all started?"

She nodded, still looking down.

I sat up, pulling her up with me and sitting her down next to me.

"And, it was my fault." She whispered, sniffling.

"How was it your fault?"

"I saw her drop it in the grocery store and didn't tell her. I didn't think it was that important, though, so I didn't tell her." She said, her hands folded in her lap.

I sighed. "Mary, look at me." She looked up at me. "It wasn't your fault at all. You were only eight years old, for christ's sake. And don't have any guilt for what happened. And don't let your mother influence your whole life. You are your own person, okay? And you're _not _her." I got up from the lab table, and started to pace. "Even though she's your mother, that doesn't mean you're like her in _any_ way. From what I've heard, your mother is a cold, heartless bitch who blames all of her problems on her children and solves those problems by beating them. And that is _not _you, Mary. Not at all. You're sweet, compassionate, strong, smart, beautiful, funny, and the furthest thing from your mother that I can think of. And you'll never _be _her, okay? Nev-"

"Kenny." Mary interrupted me.

I looked at her, and my heart melted. She was practically glowing. "That is the sweetest, kindest, most loving thing that anybody has ever told me." She walked over to me, and wrapped her arms around my neck. I felt like my heart was going to beat out of my chest.

"I love you, Kenny McCormick." She whispered.

"I love you, too, Mary Christmas." I whispered back at her. She smiled, before capturing my lips in a kiss.

Mary's P.O.V.

The kiss was pure... perfection. The most perfect, right thing in the world.

I remembered one of my favorite quotes: 'Everybody means something to somebody.'

And until now, I hadn't even believed it. I had felt all alone in the world. But I wasn't anymore. Kenny was my somebody, and I was his somebody.

And that's all we needed.

_**Why can't I **_

_**breathe whenever I think about you?**_

_**Why can't I **_

_**speak whenever I talk about you?**_

**Ta-da! I feel kinda bad about this story, tho, cuz i feel lik i made it mostly bout my oc wen it was supposed 2 b about Christy :( im sry.**

**And now u kno y ther needs 2 b a sequel. So many loose ends 2 tie up. **

**Note: Watch the Love the Way You Lie by Eminem feat. Rihanna music video. U wanna kno y? Lost fans will b happy 2 kno, Dominic Monaghan is in it! Tru fans r already jumpin 4 joy, im sure, but 4 the rest of u 'fans' (kidding) Dominic Monaghan is Charlie Pace! So watch it! Ritee now! Skedaddle!**

**And now, im gonna provide a list of all the songs i used 4 evry chappie:**

**Chapter 1: Love the Way You Lie by Eminem feat. Rihanna**

**Chapter 2: Airplanes by B.o.B feat. Hayley Willaims**

**Chapter 3: Rainbow Veins by Owl City**

**Chapter 4: Jump, Jive, an' Wail by The Brian Setzer Orchestra**

**Chapter 5: Runaway by Avril Lavigne**

**Chapter 6: Candyman by Christina Aguilera**

**Chapter 7: On the Wing by Owl City**

**Chapter 8: The Bird and The Worm by Owl City**

**Chapter 9: To the Sky by Owl City**

**Chapter 10: Crush by David Archuleta**

**Chapter 11: Why Can't I? by Liz Phair**

**Ah, my Owl City craze ^ ^.**

**Well, chow 4 now!**

**-CC**

**P.S. How corny was this last chappie? It made me wanna cry and throw up at the same time :) ahaha.**


End file.
